Fate's Playthings
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: Fate doesn't have many toys; and the ones she does are well protected. When her sights turn to a time traveling miko and a cold Forbidden Child, will her attentions be a curse or a blessing for these unsuspecting teens? Kag/Hiei ONESHOT


Fate's Playthings

Summary: Fate doesn't have many toys; the one she does are well protected. When her sights turn to a time traveling miko and a cold Forbidden Child, will her attentions be a curse or a blessing for these two unsuspecting teens?

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own any part of InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho; no matter how much I wish otherwise.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fate angry is scary.

Fate thinking is terrifying.

A bored Fate is downright lethal!!! Poor King Enma had to deal with the woman during this time. The time when her old toys no longer interested her and she demanded two much more interesting ones; always the same, she wanted a male and a female that would never bore her and in return she would protect them.

Enma always gave into her demands, because as stated above, a bored Fate is lethal; but if anger or deny her, her sister in arms, Destiny, will definitely kick his ass.

Which is where Enma makes one of the best mistakes he could ever make; he gave fate the protection of a Time Traveling Miko and his son's detective's friend, the Forbidden Child. Ultimately, he gave her the two best toys in the world.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"NO! NO! NO!" Kagome sobbed her fists bloody and raw from pounding the wood for so long. It was the day InuYasha had brought her back to her time than abruptly disappeared back down the well without a word. Now, the well wouldn't allow her to pass.

Her quest complete, she was no longer needed in the Feudal Era. She was to stay in modern times where there were no demons, or nymphs, not even little flower fairies that would grace the miko with their presence during her chores.

Everything Kagome knew was gone. Everything Kagome lived for was gone. Her powers were but a myth here; she would die of boredom. She needed the excitement of the Demons to keep her going; she needed to feel like she belonged. She needed to feel loved.

She needed a friend who understood her pain.

This was the day Fate took over Kagome's life.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Hack. Slash. Stab. A daily routine in Makai for Hiei. Demons flocked to him wanting the necklace he wore; his mother's tear gem. He hungered for a bit of peace, the peace he got while in the human world. He could relax, but he could also fight. The demons that breached the barrier were strong enough to amuse him, but they didn't flock to him like bees to honey like in Makai.

His mind made up, he slaughtered the rest of the offending demons and headed to the portal to Spirit World. From there, he would have that annoying, bubbly reaper send him to the Fox's house. From there on he would be home free.

The familiar rush of magic desensitized his senses, making him even more irritable. He had always hated traveling between the worlds. He was instantly greeted by the blue haired reaper, who after being threatened, opened a portal. Stepping through it, he ventured into the human world.

This was the time Fate took control, her plan already taking effect and instead of going to Kurama's house, Hiei was sent to the Sunset shrine.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

She sensed him before he even touched the ground. This was her chance! Somehow a demon had survived to her time and was on the shrine grounds. As the only living miko, it was her job to protect. That was what she had drilled into her head.

Ignoring the blood and pain from her hands she snatched up her bow and quiver full of arrows and dashed out of the well house. Her hours of sitting along had proved something to her; she was not going to let this bring her down. No matter what!

"Freeze Demon." She yelled, notching an arrow and aiming it at the darkly dressed demon. He seemed to freeze in surprise before his aura probed hers. He was strong, maybe even stronger than Naraku had been. Is this what happened in five hundred years? The demons were stronger? Well, she had defeated Naraku; with help, but the jewel was also back in her body. Her powers were at the top they could be without training.

"Do not make me laugh Onna, you have no power. You do not even have an aura." The demon said cockily. Kagome allowed a small smile grace her lips, the concealment spell was working! She dropped it in seconds and forced the demon to his knees with her aura alone. She knew it was large, as large as her soul. The reason why she could live for so long without the part Kikyo had stolen. She also knew that just the feeling of the old magic should shock him.

"Back down Demon; I do not want to kill you! I want nothing more than to know more about yourself and where I can find Lord Sesshoumaru if he still lives." She called out truthfully. If she could find Sesshoumaru in this modern age, then she could join his army like she had promised him in the past. She still wore the necklace he had given her proudly, daring anyone to take it from her. It proved to her that they really had existed, and no demon would harm her unless they wanted to invoke the Lord's wrath.

"You are a miko." The surprise was obvious in the demons voice. Just as Kagome thought, the demons in her Era thought the miko race to be extinct. HA! The arrogant bastards!!

"What do you want with the Lord of Makai Onna?" His voice was cold and uncaring again. Much like Sesshoumaru's was before Rin came into the picture. But what was this Makai; was it where the demons resided? Sesshoumaru was the King of the whole land.

"That sounds so like him! Becoming Lord over the whole area." She giggled, lowering her bow and arrow. Big mistake as a portal opened behind the demon and he shot forward with blinding speeds and threw her over his shoulder before darting through the portal.

They ended up in a large office, where Kagome was dumped on the floor non to gently. She glared at him angrily.

"Be gentle you arrogant demon! I'm not like you so that kind of hurt you know!" She stood up and poked his chest with every two words. She would've continued her rant if she wasn't interrupted by a clearing of the throat behind her and a fit of chuckles. Whirling around she noticed the audience. A red headed fox, a Mazaku Hanyou, a human with strange power, a woman with an aura of death and a toddler with immense spiritual power.

"Who the hell are you?!" She yelled, her anger still apparent. Yet she thanked the gods that she had put her concealment spell back up.

"None of your damn business girl until you tell us why Hiei brought you here!" the Hanyou yelled. He was like InuYasha in a sense, if you didn't count that his kind ate humans.

"Hiei? The short-tempered demon with fire powers?" Kagome asked, tapping her chin with her finger. She ignored the toddler's sputtering as he pointed at her.

"Hiei! HOW DID YOU FIND HER?! How dare you even bring her here! You don't know much trouble I will get in for allowing her anywhere near demons again! The Lord of Makai is not going to be happy." Koenma yelled at the top of his kiddy lungs, making the demons present wince at the sheer tone.

"I brought her because she is a miko when you told us there were no more of them!" Hiei growled angrily. His carmine eyes swirling with untold anger.

"A miko? That girl has no aura! She is so weak!!" The ugly tall human yelled, also pointing at the girl. Annoyed, Kagome dropped her spell for the second time that day and forced them to their knees; excluding Hiei since he already went through the punishment.

"Don't you ever refer to me as weak! Untrained; yes. But weak? Never!" She snarled, throwing up the concealment yet again.

"Just who are you?" The red head asked.

"A figment of your imagination Fox Boy." She retorted.

"She is Kagome Higurashi, the miko guardian of the Shikon no Tama and the general in my armies." A cold smooth voice sounded right behind the miko. The Lord of Makai had come to visit!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

This had to be the worst assignment he had ever been given. He was too play bodyguard for a human girl; granted that human could kill him with just a touch, but a human! She was annoying! Her constant happy aura now that she was immersed within demons was contagious and it took everything he had to not smile.

The thing that intrigued him the most was that her eyes, even when happy, reflected knowledge beyond her years and a knowing look. The look of a veteran that wants nothing but to settle down and have a family to call home; also in those never ending blue eyes was a pain so deep, only someone who had scars on the inside would notice it. Someone like him.

"Hey Hiei! Wanna spar?" The unexpected question brought Hiei back from his thoughts as he turned his eyes to the slip of a girl that held such untapped power. His jagan eye jumping at the chance to possibly learn more, maybe dive headfirst into her mind and memories; personally he wanted to spar with the girl. To test her strength of course, not for any other reason.

He jumped down wordlessly and unsheathed his sword. The girl smiled and slid into a stance he didn't recognize. Ignoring it, he sped forward. He did not plan on going easy on the girl, as the protector of the Shikon she shouldn't need a handicap.

Amazingly, the one to draw first blood was Kagome. She had produced a small dagger from the folds of her clothes right as he passed and cut him on the arm before slipping back to where ever she had it hidden.

Carmine met Sapphire; both dancing in excitement.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fate smiled happily; her new toys were indeed interesting. The way they were trying to resist the attraction she already planted in them was amusing; no one had fought nearly as hard as these two were. Even during actual combat, they still fought the seed blooming in them.

King Enma had given her the best of toys, considering their backgrounds. Now, she just had to throw some strong opponents that will challenge his very claim on the girl. Not that she would allow anyone to beat the Forbidden.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome was losing and she knew it. Relying on her dagger and quick reflexes wasn't enough anymore. She was going to have to start using the power she could; which meant she was going to lose anyway. She only knew how to channel her power into her hand and into an arrow but Hiei was too fast to hit with an arrow. So she is going to have to use her less effective way to make him recognize her as an equal.

"Your skills are lacking Onna." Hiei said as he made another swipe at her with his sword, grazing her side. He didn't know when this spar turned into actual training for her. He didn't realize how he was showing her each place she was leaving open to him.

"I don't need you lecturing me about where I am lacking Hiei; Fluffy does that just fine." Kagome retorted, watching his moves carefully; analyzing his movements and his habits when attacking.

"Then you should improve even more." He growled, swiping at her arm that she left wide open. He did not expect her to lash out with that arm with miko charged hands; the power not meant to kill, just to shock.

And shock it did.

Hiei actually fell from the unexpected shock. He didn't think she would use her powers that she was obviously still untrained in. Well, the greatest weapon is the element of surprise. Snarling, he pounced sending the girl to the ground while he straddled her hips and pressed his blade to her throat.

Carmine met Sapphire again, this time demanding the latter submit to the former.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Soon after the first sparring match, spars became a daily occurrence between the bodyguard and the guarded. They would spend hours on hours getting to know each other before the spar and sit in relative peace afterward. They learned new things about the other.

Kagome shared her time traveling stories; from the time she freed InuYasha from the tree to the time she wished away the jewel and was forced back into her time. Just her story alone took two months of storytelling since Kagome refused to leave out any detail.

Hiei, without outwardly showing it, was shocked by the petite woman's astounding loyalty. She had much deeper scars than just the ones she had willingly showed him; it was something he could relate to. Even the most trusting of people would only share those types of scars to those they trust unconditionally.

In turn, he shared the story of his dark past. Something not even the fox knew. One day, when he explained the rules the Koorime (Ice Maidans), she erupted in total fury.

"How dare they! Those cold-hearted, frozen over BITCHES!! Cast out an innocent child! I should find their damn island and purify each and every one of their sorry asses!" Kagome ranted, standing up and pacing in total fury. Hiei was shocked beyond words. He knew she was a loyal and compassionate person but to get all worked over something that had happened long ago.

She was the total opposite of him, yet they meshed so well.

"Kagome…" he tried to reason with her, only to have the enraged girl whirl on him with tears in her sapphire orbs.

"So that's why you are so untrusting of me!" Kagome's eyes watered up, threatening to spill over and Hiei had no idea what to do. Kagome dashed over to him, dropped on her knees and wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck. Her face buried in the crook of his neck. "You didn't deserve what those women did to you. You deserved love like every other young child; everyone craves it. I won't abandon you like they did, I promise."

With her words, Hiei had slowly wrapped his arms around the young miko and buried his face in her soft hair. Breathing in her scent he smiled the first real smile he has smiled in years.

They had already given into Fate's Seed of Attraction, now it just needs to blossom.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

It took two years, two hard years of training with both Lord Fluffy and Hiei, until she finally beat Hiei. She just wanted to do it once, just once to prove to herself that she could.

Hiei's small smirk that graced his face when she pressed her sword against her throat in the same way that he had during their first spar two years prior was more than enough proof that she was no longer lacking.

"I did it…" She whispered as she got off of Hiei and practically beamed. She latched onto the fire demon, giggling happily. "I actually did it!"

"Yes you did, now can you please not shout in my ear?" Kagome glared half-heartedly at the teasing demon. She released him anyway and twirled around, sheathing her kantana. Her happiness was just as contagious as it was when he first met her, only this time he gave into the urge to smile. It wasn't a smirk, no it was a soft smile as he returned his sword to its place.

The sword didn't stay there for long. Not seconds after Kagome stopped spinning and looked at the surround foliage with a guarded expression did a group of bandits attack. They were skilled, very skilled. Hiei killed them off one by one with his claws and sword, hacking and slashing away, not caring who got cut as long as he got to Kagome.

When the last opponent between him and Kagome was cut down, he sighed in relief. She was fine, no wounds what so ever. But she was covered in enemy blood, somehow her hair was unstained. But the blood covering her legs and the few streaks down her chest and add in the one on her cheek and to Hiei, she looked just like an avenging angel.

"That was fun Hiei." She smiled slightly, resting her sword on her shoulder. The smile however was wiped from her face as a dying bandit reached up and shoved a dagger through her stomach. Her face was skewered into one of pain as she began to fall, her sword already fallen.

"NO!" Hiei shot forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Ripping the dagger out carefully he wrapped her midsection with his cape. She was refusing to let her tears fall but when he picked her up and ran for all he was worth towards the castle the water fell. She strained her head up towards his ear as the castle came in sight.

"Hiei…I…I love you." Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

One month, one torturous month Hiei had to wait until Kagome woke. The healers in the castle could repair the flesh damage easily but the rest was up to her and her miko powers to purge her body of the poison that the dagger had been dipped in.

Hiei didn't leave her bedside once, the last words she had spoke to him replayed in his mind over and over.

_I love you._

His heart warmed considerably just remembering it. Now, she just had to wake up so he could tell her the same. He leaned over and stroked her cheek gently with his deadly claws. This girl, the girl who had melted the ice around his cold heart and opened her arms to his company; she was never scared of him, not even when he walked into the castle covered in blood. Instead, she would stand there with a knowing look and a towel. She would wipe the blood off his face gently before smiling and leaving him to do the rest.

"Hiei?" the raspy voice brought him from his reverie. He looked into the tired sapphire eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I feel like shit." She laughed slightly and smiled back. Her eyes full of slight worry, and he knew why and he was about to wipe away the worry.

"I love you too Kagome." His lips enveloped hers in a soft kiss and all was right in the world.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Fate smiled happily. Her curse had turned into a blessing for these two. And now that she brought two deserving people together she needed some new toys.

Oh no, she wasn't giving up on Kagome and Hiei. She just decided that they needed a small break before she started her next plan.

Plus, it was about time Enma gave her more than just two toys!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**The End!**

**I loved this, now I want your opinion! Tell what you think and what I can improve on!**


End file.
